


Encroaching Thorns

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fingering, Hickeys, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, cunninglingus, double female orgasm, pure ecstasy, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: They say kisses heals wounds, so sex... heals...?





	Encroaching Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/gifts).



                Widow and Angela danced close.

                Meeting like this was unusual. When Angela had walked in with some friends she hadn’t noticed Widow, but the taller woman had noticed her. And now on the dancefloor Widow had Angela tightly pressed up to her by the waist, left hand pressing her hand close to their bodies. Widow was staring intently at her, their movements slowed, eyes never wavering, lips parting to either say or do something, but nothing ensued. The music was loud. Yet Angela wasn’t listening. So entranced was she with the golden eyes that she couldn’t refuse when Widow had approached her. She felt the thud of the bass in her chest, or was that her heart beating?

                Widow swayed them and Angela found herself mimicking her moves, mirroring her, still never removing her eyes and Widow the same. They got closer still, lips hovering over each other’s. Widow held her so tight it was a wonder they could breathe. _Was this how they always felt about each other?_

                Undeniably they were feeling it now. Angela’s eyes drifted carefully to her lips and Widow’s eyes dilated, dark lips lifting in one corner.

               

                Suddenly they were in Angela’s suite, undressing madly in between heated, passionate kisses. Widow pressed Angela against the wall and latched onto her neck as her claws ripped at her nylons, shredding it, scratching the skin underneath in her urgency. Angela yelped in surprise only to have her mouth covered once again. Widow with a throaty grunt ripped open her shirt, sending buttons scattering everywhere, but Angela didn't care. She entangled her fingers in Widow’s long hair, tugging her face closer if that was even possible. Widow bit her lip drawing blood, licking her lips as she pulled away. Her hand found the crux of her thighs and pinned Angela’s arms above her head with the other hand. Widow spread the thighs with one of hers, pressing right on her hand that pushed against Angela’s crotch. She gasped, drawing her head back as Widow latched onto her throat again, biting, and marking her.

                The doctor wailed as Widow moved expertly, but vigorously, her pace unrelenting. Angela found herself arching into her hand and crying out every time Widow pulled hard, sliding her long tongue up over her jawline. The nails holding her wrists dug in as she tightened her hold, forcing Angela to stay still. She gasped at the sharp pain. Angela then came hard in her hand, but Widow didn’t allow her a second to bask in it.

                With a spin from Widow’s graceful body, Angela was abruptly tossed onto the bed. With her skin exposed, save for the shreds that lingered on her body, Angela quickly removed what remained of her skirt and nylons, eyes on the other woman who approached her with dark eyes of lust. Widow didn't stop for anything, not even when Angela breathlessly uttered that she needed water. Widow leaned down and effortlessly let her own saliva help her with her parched mouth, pulling away with a shiny string that glinted in the moonlight’s glow.

                Widow crawled onto the bed and leisurely stretched her body over Angela’s, letting the woman caress her backside as their mouths met again, humming in pleasure. The brunette trailed her mouth along Angela’s jawline, latching onto the skin directly behind her ear. Angela pinched her eyes shut as she felt a slight dull sting drive up her midsection and to the crown of her head. Widow slid her fingers over the blonde’s mound, rolling her digits firmly and with precise measurement, dipping into the sopping wet cleft with the slippery and silky clit. As she sucked on Angela’s neck she was aware of how the woman breathed, how fast her heartrate picked up, the way her thighs clenched and the way the moans rolled out of her mouth without abandon. She especially paid attention how her clit throbbed. Widow reluctantly pried herself away from her neck, lips unlatching, gently lapping at the swelling red welt. She huskily groaned against Angela’s ear and the woman twitched with a small, sharp gasp. Widow proceeded to nose along the woman’s rising and falling chest, running her tongue upwards to her left breast. Angela arched with a loud gasp as at the same time Widow pinched her clit and bit her nipple simultaneously. Suddenly her body cascaded with electric shocks that tingled her toes to the tips of her fingers. She tossed back her head as she came, stiffening in Widow’s hand, squeezing her thighs harder. She was worried for the mess and she whimpered an apology.

                Eyes gleaming, Widow yanked Angela’s thighs apart and drank from her instead, helping herself mercilessly as the woman cried out in surprise. Angela writhed atop the bedsheets, curling her fists and arching her spine as Widow devoured her, using what felt like the devil’s hot tongue. Angela’s heart beat quicker, her breath hitching louder and shallower. She heaved and gripped Widow’s head as she came hard yet again. Widow made her cum faster than anyone she's ever been with. She couldn’t believe it.

                Widow never slowed down. Angela begged for her to stop. The thighs squeezing around Widow’s head tightly only kept her going. The other woman ran her claw like nails across her abdomen up her ribcage, leaving red lines in their wake, making Angela lift her hips off the bed with a long drawn out moan. She whimpered words in a foreign language, and when Widow paused to look up at her, Angela brought it back up to her mouth again, eyes pleading, biting her lower lip. This Widow could indulge her in and soon she had Angela shaking from another orgasm, hitting her harder than the last. Her eyes widened and her head was thrown back, pupils dilated, gasping into the air. Her hands became claws that shredded the bedsheets as she tried to regain control, and yet she actively did nothing to stop Widow. Amongst the chaos in her mind and body, she wondered how she could just keep going. It was almost as though she were drugged. This wasn’t possible. No way. Angela couldn’t help herself at all. This was number four now and Widow showed no signs of stopping. Angela gave a wet cry, aimed at the high loft ceiling, her cries echoing and bouncing off the walls.

                As if on a timer Widow moved to the next position that drove Angela’s body towards her. When Widow raised herself to her knees, the other woman moved with her, keeping their body heat in close proximity. Angela’s pale skin in the moonlight was so amorously appetizing, nothing was satiating this hunger. Still so ravenous for this woman who was now crying for her, arms outstretched pleadingly up to her.

                Even though Angela was overwhelmed, she tried to keep up, mouth wet and lips swollen from harsh kisses, her throat beginning to bruise from all the hickeys and bites. Legs trembling, despite trying to keep them from shaking, marked in love bites and lipstick. Widow licked her lips hungrily as she hurriedly removed her own clothing, baring it all, eyes on her prize. She watched as Angela took her in with her eyes, full blown pupils grazing her skin with a hunger of her own. Even though Widow had claimed her it felt like the blonde had cast her own spell. If she was seeing correctly, and not just lust filled, rose lens, she swore Angela’s eyes glowed a touch of gold.

                Angela drew back onto the bed and Widow followed, eyes glued to one another’s. Widow laid her naked body to meet the other woman’s warmth, once again stretching to her length. Eyes still connected, Widow gently pushed Angela’s thighs apart and lowering herself, she separated their slippery clefts and exposing the clits she pushed her pelvis down firmly onto the blonde who moaned in response. Widow pressed down tightly, placing her hands at either side of Angela’s ribs on the bed. Firmly, but slowly, Widow rolled her pelvis back and forth. She bit her lower lip and then daringly, rolled hard forward, picking up speed.

                Angela gasped when her sensitive clit was pushed on by Widow’s own slippery one. Widow gradually started grinding furiously, rutting hard and fast. Angela pushed back eagerly wanting to give Widow even a bit of what she has received but Widow stayed in control the entire time. She didn't care how loud Angela shrieked or cried out her name. She loved it, she craved it, and she needed it. She huffed as she felt her own orgasm near, striking her up fast and sharp it was almost pain. She bit her lower lip and arched her head back, forcing her pelvis to rock harder on Angela’s writhing form. The hands that latched onto her arms squeezed so hard she thought they’d break. Widow glanced down after she recovered; Angela was curling inwards and wincing but still gasping pleasurably. She reached over after her own orgasm and passionately kissed her breast, rubbing the other when she switched her mouth.

                Widow shrugged off Angela’s claws off her arms, grinning at the red welts left behind. She pinned down the wrists at her sides and held Angela firmly as she pushed her pelvis down against her swollen clit again. Angela’s chest heaved, she was a mess of feelings and body sensations. Sensitive zaps of pain rolled up her spine and to every joint in her body, but she didn't care. She wanted more. She pushed with her own hips and Widow grinned down at her. Both panted as they moved together, foreheads sweating and skin glistening. Riding it out with each other, making the bed groan and squeak with their thrusts. Angela watched, eyes half lidded with a feral desire as Widow closed her eyes. Watched as she arched her spine, pushing her pelvis, she moaned with her. She felt Widow tremble and hiss, biting her lower lip as she pushed a few more times before stiffening up, mouth opening in a silent shout. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasping a few more times, she finally gave a guttural cry of satisfaction. Widow lowered her head and saw Angela’s eyes wide, glittering in revelation. She had never had this big an orgasm with anyone before. She wanted to laugh but Angela’s gaze had her frozen.                

                Angela pushed past her binds and cupped Widow’s face, caressing her cheek. Widow stared down at her, breathing still trying to catch up, her lips parted and Angela pulled her down on top of her for a kiss. The two bodies melded together in a gentle tangle of limbs, hands still gripping each other tightly, as if the other would disappear. They rested like that, none wanting to pull apart, none wanting to leave each other’s wonderful bask. Widow fell asleep on her chest, the soft beating of Angela’s heart lulling her to a nightmare less sleep. The moon high in the sky peering through the roof top windows was their only witness that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship, I do. Not sure where I'm going with this. These are just random things I write regarding this ship. *shruuuuuuugs*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and leave me any feedback! I feed on it plz I will starve.


End file.
